Fighting for Dominance
by MikoYami1
Summary: Taraka unpleasedin bed could Sasuke please her again
Title: Fighting for Dominance

Pair: Sasuoc (SasuTara) Mild Itaoc (Itayuki) Naruoc(NaruAyu)

Commission (for): Gift InuzukaTaraka

Theme: N/A

Genre: Romance, cutesy , funny, sexual

Rating: PG

Warning: Sex

World:Mild AU

Status: Complete

Date started:03-15-17

Date Finished:04-01-17

Word Count: 1710

Summary: Taraka and Sasuke have hit a dead end in their sex life. It is up to their friends find out how to spice up their sex life

Preview PictureN/A

Disclaimer on Art and OC's: I don't own the Character Taraka she is owned by :iconinuzukataraka:

Ayumi is owned by :iconcrimson-kunoichi:

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke or Itachi or Naruto mentioned :iconmasashikishimoto:

Chapters:one-shot

Prequel/Squeal :

Extra: This is a gift for my friend she had a lot going on the start of the year and I just felt it was right to give her a gift. I hope she feels better

Sasuke x Taraka

Yuki sighed as she sipped her tea and listened to her friend talk about her sex life. She wasn't sure why this topic still embarrassed her she was married to Itachi for two year and sex was something she personally enjoyed.

"He doesn't let me dominant him in bed," Taraka said wrinkling her nose at the sweet tea Yuki offer her to try. It was much too sweet for her taste, "I just want to try to be the one in control give him an orgasm,"

Yuki almost spit out her tea but swallowed it instead as he stared at her friend trying understand her friends concern. She couldn't really as Yuki enjoyed being under Itachi's control while in bed, "why don't you tell Sasuke?" she question putting down her tea cup.

Taraka rolled her eyes, "Don't know, I think that it ruins the romantic moment," she didn't bother picking up her tea. The bothers were out having a mission to complete that would take all afternoon. They said they would be back by this evening.

Yuki stayed quiet and started at her tea, "I should start making dinner soon," she finally said finding the conversation about their sex life a bit uncomfortable. She stood up, and headed to the kitchen. Taraka sighed deep in thought about her sex life.

"You are unusually quiet today," Itachi said as they stopped jumping from tree to tree to drink some water. He sipped from his water bottle and glanced at his younger brother.

Sasuke sighed as he stopped as well and glanced respectfully at his younger brother and leaned on a nearby tear, "Does Yuki get bored with having sex with you?" Sasuke questioned, he was thinking about his own sex life. It seemed like Taraka was bored and that worried…scared him.

Itachi spit out his drink and gave his brother a strange look. He was not used to his brother talking about something so private. He hid the tint on his cheek and looked away and thought about his wife, "Not that I know of, is Taraka getting bored?"

Sasuke glanced at his brother answering Itachi's question. He looked away and shoved his hand into his pocket. Itachi watched his brother and thought of his wife again. Yuki would have said something right? He shook his head, "How do you know this? Did she talk to you about it?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No but right before we have do have sex Taraka kind of looks annoyed like she doesn't want to fool around but is doing it anyway," Could his girlfriend be …he shivered at the thought, faking her orgasm. The Uchiha's prided themselves of being good in the bedroom.

"Could she be faking orgasm?" Itachi questioned as he began moving again.

Sasuke glared at him and followed his brother, "Is your wife faking it?"

Itachi glared back as the hopped through trees to trees but didn't further the point, "have you spoken to her and see what she wants,"

"No," Sasuke said, "What do you want me to say 'Taraka anything I could to improve our sex'" his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes," Itachi said. They were reaching the leaf village's gate. He saw no problem with asking his lover how to improve their sex life. He wished Yuki was a bit more open about what she wanted when they were fooling around.

Sasuke grunted but didn't argue as they stopped at the leaf village gate. He nodded his head to Izumo and Kotetsu who were guarding the gates. He didn't want to share his sex life with passing strangers or anybody for that matter (excluding his brother). They headed back to the Uchiha estate, Sasuke was taking his time.

"I will talk to Yuki chances are Taraka told Yuki something," he wanted to go him and relax a bit and help his brother but he still wanted to go home and have dinner with his wife and enjoy alone time with her.

Yuki finished dinner veggie dumplings with rice when the boys finally arrived. She greeted Itachi with a simple kiss on the cheek before bowing to Sasuke. Itachi relaxed a bit it was nice coming home to the smell of dumplings and her scent of apples.

"Are you hungry?" she questioned Itachi as she took the weapons he handed to her, "you are welcome to stay for dinner Sasuke, Taraka is here" she turned her attention to Sasuke before heading to room to bring Itachi a change of clothes.

Sasuke didn't say anything and head to the kitchen area to greet his girlfriend. He kissed her lips as she eagerly kissed his lips back. She had missed him a lot she finally pushed away, they were getting a little bit sexual in Yuki's kitchen, they would have to wait for bed.

"How was your first ANBU mission?" she questioned. Sasuke smirked as he wore his own ANBU gear and glanced at his captain his own brother.

"It went well," Itachi answered for him as Yuki came back with Itachi's robe. He smiled at his wife as he handed him his clothes. There was nothing else he could say about the mission being in the ANBU created secrets, secrets they could not share with their own family.

"Dinner is ready," Yuki spoke as itachi changed into his robe and the bathroom. Yuki was about to take his cloths but he stopped her.

"Let's have dinner first," he told her.

Dinner was uneventful they boys didn't say much as Yuki filled the room with conversation voicing her opinion the nosey neighbors that dropped by every so often to see what Itachi was up to what was to be made for dinner through the week.

"I guess Taraka and I should be heading home," Sasuke said he glanced at his brother hoping he would get the answer from Yuki soon and send the message to him. The couple left for the night saying their goodbyes and headed home.

Yuki was cleaning the last of dishes as Itachi helped her they spoke of little things but Itachi was feeling a bit too tired to continue on conversation.

"Do you and Taraka talk about your sex life?" he found no easy way to go around the subject delicately and approached it head on.

Yuki almost dropped the dish she was washing and glanced at Itachi her cheeks red before nodding, "yes, she says Sasuke doesn't let her be dominate," she went back to focusing on the last of the dish was washing.

Sasuke had just finished his shower Taraka was in their room looking over her next mission. He stopped as he noticed Itachis crow on the window still with a note. His brother came through with his promise he read over the note and smirked. He would play along with her game.

Taraka was reading over her latest mission it was simple and something she could alone she was in her night cloths a simple night shirt with her family crest on it and some shorts. "Done with your shower," she questioned Sasuke sensing him at the door.

Sasuke only grunted in response and put on his pants before lying down next to her in the bed, he was staring at the ceiling before closing his eyes tired from today's mission. Taraka was staring at Sasuke her eyes on his abs and biceps she was starting to feel something run down her lady parts. He had been gone only a week and Taraka had to admit she did miss him and the sex that followed.

She had remembered Yuki mentioning how much better the sex was after Itachi had been gone for so long and was curious if was true. Would it improve her sex drive more? She was starting to feel something between her legs as she stared at her sleepy boyfriend. She kissed his chest tasting his skin. Sasuke shifted a bit and stared at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked half tired but still smirked when making eye contact with his girlfriend.

"Seeing if the sex is better if we haven't had in a long period of time," she said moving her kisses up his chest and kissing his jaw bone. Sasuke shivered and moaned a bit he never realized how much he missed those lushes lips on his skin till she started kissing him.

"I don't think a week considered a long time," he moaned a bit and shifted so she was staring at her. He wanted her but Itachi's note kept playing in his mind. He was going to make her play dominate it is what she wanted.

Sasuke sighed and turned to face her. Even with her body covered up her night shirt he could still see the soft curves. He had to look uninterested if he was going to let her be in charge but the temptation of her he was tempted to pounce and claim her.

"To me it is," she purred the words rolling of her tongue was she whispered in his ears. He could feel the tickle of her breath on his ear he moaned a bit. An obvious bump showing I his boxer, "and I can see it is for you," she glanced at the bump hungrily.

Sasuke stared his girlfriend, "A week was a bit too long," he admitted as he shifted his body a bit so he could face her. His hands ran down her thigh feeling the softness of her skin before he wrapped his hands around her waist and pushed her closer.

"What do you have in mind?" the question rolled out of his lips.

"I can think of a few things," she purred back she moved two fingers on his chest. Sasuke found himself moaning and moved his hips closer to hers his manhood rubbing against her leg even through the thin fabric of his boxer. He had to force himself to push away after all he was going to play hard to get and if he made himself too easy it would be so much satisfying when he claimed her.

Taraka frowned when he pushed away. She didn't like this new game he was playing with her. She instead climbed on top of him, her legs spread around his waist her eyes narrowed, "I don't know what game you are playing but I do not like it," she hissed. She kissed his neck sucking and leaving a mark on his skin.

Sasuke grunted and shifted his hips manhood brushing against her womanhood. She was starting to feel a bit a damp as he stared at her and licked his lips his hands on her waist, "I don't get what you mean," his fingers her brushing waistline feeling her skin and pushing her shorts slightly down, "I thought we were playing a game,"

"If it is a game we are playing, we could have lots of fun," she was getting more turned on Sasuke was letting her be on top. He was letting her lead for the first time but her heart felt like plummeting to her stomach did he not like her being top. She bit Sasuke's bottom lip and tugged on it with her teeth.

Her hands were running down Sasuke's chest feeling every aching muscle of his. It felt so good on her fingers as she continued on kissing his lips fiercely her tongue wrestling with his. She began feeling a lot better once Sasuke's tongue began wrestling hers. His fingers began moving her shorts down.

She kissed his neck moving down to his chest her fingers leading a path to her lips. Sasuke moaned louder loving the feeling of her lips he arched his back he hated the fact she was still wearing her cloths and he was still in his boxer he wanted to feel skin on skin. His hands moving up her shirt and playing with her bra strap almost begging her to remove it.

She seemed to understand his plea and sat up from kissing his chest, she grabbed the hem of her shirt and slowly removed it. Like Sasuke every atom in her body was begging to feel his skin on her body. She went back to kissing his chest and neck leaving marks on his prefect skin. "The Uchiha's must be good not a scratch on you," her fingers kept on running down Sasuke skin.

Sasuke could only chuckle a bit and kissed her back his hands on her buttocks squeezing her frim ass, "I did work with my brother," Itachi took most of the damage being protective of his younger brother, "It wasn't that dangerous," he said kissing her lips and pushing her closer so she could feel his excitement.

Taraka moaned feeling his excitement her underwear getting soaking wet. Her body was aching as her fingers moved to his boxer. She slowly began removing his boxer she could see his manhood and all its glory. She stared hungrily at the thick juicy cock it was already dripping with precome.

Sasuke moaned and bucked his hips forward desperately trying to enter her. Allowing her to be on top, to be dominated was torture for him. He wanted to claim her again, she was right a week was way too long. He groaned when he felt her hands stroke his cock, and squeeze gently.

"Damn Taraka," he moaned, "why are you torturing me," me moaned louder trying to remove her pants, "Let me Claim you," he was begging her as his words came out raspy. She was good at torturing him. It was like she knew his weakness. He was trying to keep in mind That Taraka wanted, she wanted to be dominate.

Sasuke grunted and kissed her lips as her fingers brushed against his hard ridges playing with the head before moving down to the balls. He groaned and continued on bucking his hips. He was getting close to his limit, he wouldn't be able to take this torture any more.

"Taraka" he moaned loudly before he finally had enough he finally flipped her so she was on top. He gasped and gently and stared at her and kissed her neck. He smirked hearing her gasp and felt her shiver under his weight.

"No fair Uchiha," Taraka moaned feeling his lips move upward on a smile on her neck. She thought she was going to be dominating that he was going to allow her on the top. She moaned a bit and let out a cry when he bit neck leaving a nice mark for everyone to see.

"It was torture," he whispered in her ear and bit her ear tugging on it with his teeth. He squeezed her breast having removed her bra at long last and felt how tender they were. She moaned louder understanding Sasuke's torture.

Sasuke moved his hands to her shorts removing them as he playing with straps of her panties. Her skin felt so complete next to his, he licked the sweat off her body. "Man, I missed you,"

"I missed you too," he moaned and squeezed his perfect shaped ass. She looked at him the conversation she was talking to Yuki about her sexual desire this was so much better then what she ever imagined. He held her close his fingers brushing on her brown bangs from her face.

Sasuke continued on brushing the bangs from her face, he kissed her lips slowly it was more passionate then before less eager full of desire and lust. He finally pushed away from her his manhood throbbing, he wanted to feel her woman hood once again.

"I love you," he whispered slipping inside of her. She felt so tight as he groaned and kissed her lips once again gently and moved his hips. He moved inside of her and began moving his hips trying to go deep inside of her.

Taraka moaned louder as she kissed his lips back and tangled his hair with his hair tugging on his raven locks. He seemed to understand what she wanted and plunged himself deeper inside of her as she worked her hips in rhythm with his.

"I…love…you…too," she gasped between breaths, this was ecstasy this was what she wanted.

Yuki was serving tea to her two guests the boys were once again on another mission but this time it required Naruto's help. Taraka was humming happily as she was drinking her tea. Yuki also seemed to be a better mood.

"You two seem to be in a good mood," a young woman with short brown hair stated. She picked up the tea and sipped it but her eyes were more on the Inuzuka girl. Her friend was even a better mood she was humming something Taraka rarely did (or really never).

"Itachi is going to be home for dinner," she put her hand on her stomach and left to wash the dishes. The mission the boys were on weren't going to be on a long they were going to be back within the evening.

"Okay we know why she is in a good mood," Ayumi said glancing at her friend, "what about you?" she questioned.

"Sasuke and I had the best sex," Taraka answered, "he answered to my needs so well last night," she glanced at Yuki, "you were right sex is much better after he had been gone for week,"

Yuki blushed but didn't say anything, to further the conversation.

"So, what happened last night?" Ayumi questioned.

Sasuke and Taraka were lying on the bed Sasuke wrapped his arms around Taraka's waist their body's glistened in the afterglow of sex. She glanced at him tiredly her body soar as she kissed Sasuke's lip.

"Why didn't you let me dominate," she pouted her head resting on Sasuke's chest, she tracing his chest with her fingers.

Sasuke chuckl,d "because I enjoyed battling you for the top," he said his chest rumbling a bit.

Taraka kissed his jawbone, "Next time you it won't be so easy," she said before yawning.

"I see," Ayumi smiled, "glad you worked that out," she smiled at her friend and winked at Yuki.

Yuki giggled, both girls had heard about Taraka's sex life and were glad she worked on her issues.

"I just hope you and Sasuke will have fun for a while," Ayumi wouldn't understand what her friend was feeling till a few years later.


End file.
